User blog:HawkodileFan/The Top 5 Most Dangerous Things I’ve ever been in
From being hurled in the air at the gym to laying unconscious from a dirt bike accident, Here are 5 of the most dangerous things I’ve ever done that almost got me killed. 5 - River Accident So one time I was at a creek next to my house with my mom and my brother. Me and my brother were sword fighting with sticks while my mom was watching us like “I’m too old for this $hit”. We were having fun until my stick dropped into the water. Me being only 5 I jumped in the river, but I was flowing and flowing until certain death. Thankfully my brother caught my hand and got my stick back to. Needless to say we only went there when the creek was dry from then on. 4 - Dog Accident So one time I was playing a game I like to call “Hand catcher” with my dog. It was going good until she actually caught my hand. My dog was a German Shepherd too, so that bite hurt like hell. We still played hand catcher but with Pillows for shields. 3 - Gym Accident So one time it was recess at my school, and we decided Hell no we are not going outside to play. So we went to the gym. It was all great until I had a ball that some dude wanted badly. He was chasing after me, until I was right between him and another person until CRASH. I was sent flying in the air and I fell on my back. Needless to say he never tried to take things from me again. 2 - Store Accident So one time I was helping my mom at her store in Cowan like a boss until I hit my head on the shelves and the shelves were F*CKING IRON! The noise alerted a co worker who informed my mom and took my to the hospital immediately. We stepped out of the Bloodbath car when they saud I had to stay at the hospital for a few days. Good news and bad news:Good news:No lawsuit! Bad news:Stitches for me. And now AI have stitches on my head that basically say to people: “Hey. I got hit by some iron shelves and got stitches. Spent a few days in the Hospital and lived to tell the story.” 1 - Dirt Bike Accident So one time I was at my friends house and I went to their garage where I got to ride a four wheeler. I was like “If it’s anything like riding a Hillbilly I should be fine. But It was no final I say! NO FINAL! My friend had a four wheeler to drive, where I had to drive a crappy two wheeler! I was practicing where my friend’s dad held my shoulders and I got the hang of it, until he let go and I fell off. I was laying unconcious. Needless to say never leave two wheeler driving to me. Category:Blog posts